Truthful Distractions
by TrinityNikita
Summary: Olivia is having trouble adapting to being back. To cope she works to stop alternate universes master plan; however they have a card up their sleeves. The story does have some cursing. Please review. This is the first time I'm writing the story in pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or the characters. I just wanted to have some fun. Hope you enjoy.

Why is it we always get tasked to transport the cargo," the white male agent with brown hair and brown eyes asked to his African American partner sitting next to him.

"Because they hate us. I could use some action already. Why do they think I joined the FBI" the other agent responded which was acknowledged with a nod. They sat there driving in an unmarked van carrying there important cargo to another location. The streets were slightly populated as night began to fall; however parked cars lined both sides of the street.

"Another red light. We are going to hit every red light," the first agent said in frustration. Just then two men jumped out of a car near the corner of their intersection. They already had their guns drawn shooting into the cab. Before they could even draw their guns, they were hit multiple times. These unknown men went straight to the back of the van and forced the doors open.

"Let's go" he yelled at the familiar female figure in the orange jump suite with blond hair. Jumping out of the car she started to run toward the ideal car. One of the officers managed to exit the cab even though he had fatal wounds and started to fire in their direction.

"Watch out" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Twisting around a barrage of bullets finished the job. Getting into the car they sped off leaving the scene behind them, "Welcome back, Agent Dunham."

**Local Bar**

Peter and Olivia sat at a local bar. She wanted to drown herself in hard liquor. A deafening silence between them as the music played in the background. Who was going to speak first? That was anyone's guess. She kept avoiding the subject of their relationship partly due to not knowing what to say. She was so confused. It was only a week ago that she was pumped with drugs and living a life that was not hers. She had friends and a lover.

"Olivia, are you sure you are ok." Peter concernly asked.

She knew that looking at him would betray her true emotions, so she choose not to "I am fine, Peter." Part of her was annoyed at him constantly asking her that and another appreciated that someone cared.

"Olivia, look at me" Peter said gently touching her face making her look into his eyes, "Tell me the truth."

Her eyes showed the sadness, confusion, and hurt. It killed Peter to see it but he didn't know how to help her. "Let's dance" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the small dance floor. She unexpectedly didn't fight cuddling her body into his as they swayed to the music.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry that I didn't know that she wasn't you," Peter said into her ear.

"Peter, Please don't" she stated knowing what he was going to say and not wanting to ruin the moment, the feeling of that she was safe.

"Ok," Peter replied just holding her when her phone rang. Pulling away, she collected herself "Agent Dunham, "What?"

"Olivia" Peter stated seeing the anger in her eyes.

"She escaped. That Bitch is out there," she angrily said before storming out of the bar. Peter quickly grabbed their coats and tossed some money on the bar to cover the tab.

"Where are you going?" Peter yelled at Olivia's fading figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I accidently forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. Hopefully this one will cover both chapters. I don't own fringe or any of their character but it is fun to write about them. I'm just doing it for fun.**

**Unknown Location**

The alternate Olivia was free; the smell of freedom surrounded her. She could now complete her mission with a few modifications of course. They were still going to win for Frank, for her mother, for her universe. Looking around the warehouse she could see the nursery giving life to their army of shape shifters, pushing out of these eggs. It was a time consuming process but a necessary one.

"We need to get back to work," the Alternate Olivia stated to a group of people ideally talking.

"Why should we follow you? You have already been compromised" one of the individual's responded.

"I was placed in charge by the secretary himself," alternate Olivia responded.

"That was before you got captured. We don't know what you told them" another individual responded in an accusing tone.

Anger built up within her, "Listen here, I wouldn't tell them anything. I will do anything to complete this mission including killing you. Understood," she harshly responded to a group of acknowledging nods.

**Federal Building**

Olivia stormed into the federal building looking for answers. She was so mad that she didn't even know how she got to the federal building. An emergency meeting was being held with all active fringe officers but Broyles chose not to include Olivia since she had been through so much. So Broyles was surprised to see Agent Dunham walk into the room. _Who told her_ he thought making a mental note to personally find out.

"About two hours ago, two of our agents were brutally killed and our prisoner escaped. There's evidence that the traffic light was sabotaged making it stay a red light. Whoever, did this were well armed. It appears that whoever it was hacked into the traffic light system to stop the transport. Right now the main mission is to find the imposture/traitor before she can complete whatever her mission is" Broyles concluded the briefing as agents spread throughout the floor.

"Agent Dunham," Broyles said getting her attention, "You are supposed to on medical leave."

"Sir, I need to get back to work. Please," She said, "I need to stop whatever is coming."

"You have been drinking," Broyles sternly responded with a slight hint of concern, "You can't do anything right now, go home. That is an order."

**Olivia's apartment**

"Broyles asked me to make sure you got home ok," Peter said looking at her apartment, "What the hell happened?"

"It wasn't me," she responded to his suspicious look "it was like this when I got home."

"What do you think they were looking for?" he asked.

"Maybe, this" she said showing Peter a key, "I found it taped in the toilet about 3 days ago. I have been researching it on my own."

"You could of told me," he said obviously hurt, "I would of helped you"

"I know" she said looking away from him.

"Listen, you can't stay here tonight. Come home with me" Peter said to which Olivia gave him a suspicious look, "You can take my bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"NO, I am staying here," she responded to his offer, "I can take care of myself and have a gun."

"You know sometimes your too damn stubborn for you own good," Peter said out of frustration, "Fine I am staying here. Those are your choices."

After thinking about it for a while, "You can help me clean up this mess but first I need another drink" she said grabbing a bottle of Jack that survived the ransacking of the apartment.

"Are you sure you want another?" Peter concernly asked.

"You weren't tortured and drugged, causing yourself to question your sanity. Then I come back to find a crazy ass bitch, which is actually yourself living my life. Doing my job, spending time with my family and even with you. On top of that no one could tell the difference between us. Ask me that again," she said lifting the glass to her lips.

Grabbing the glass, "Olivia, I know you are hurting. It is ok."

"I am not hurt. I am pissed that the bitch fucked up my life," she responded grabbing the drink again and downing it. I have lost everything and everyone. I'm alone" she said her voice turning into a whisper looking at the ground.

"You are not alone. You have Rachel, Ella, Walter, and me" he said gentlely forcing her to look at him. He could see the pain behind her eyes.

"Do I really have you, Peter. I am not stupid. Every time you look at me, I feel like you are looking for her," she responded, "and I wonder if you actually like her more than me." Part of Peter was angry at Olivia for even saying that but the other part was worried that she might be right.

"I am sorry, Olivia. Sorry that I didn't know that she wasn't you. I saw the signs but ignored them," he said, "I do care for you and want to be there for you. Please let me."

With that he gently kissed her lips. She tried to stay strong but she was too tired. She quietly began to cry in his arms, it worried him. All he could do was hold her for support, not letting her go.

Eventually she pulled away going to pick up a chair that was knocked over, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I must be the alcohol talking."

Peter followed her, "Hey come here" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch, "Come and sit." They fell asleep on that couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

In the morning, Olivia woke up cuddled up in her bed. The last thing she remembered was shutting her eyes as she sat next to Peter on her couch; the frustration of her life melting away to the feeling of being safe, at least a little while. Slowly turning to get up, she noticed that she could smell him on her sheets; however, she wasn't surprised that she woke up alone. _Time to get up. Time to face the world_ she pulled herself out of her cozy bed and heading to the shower, _Damn I need some coffee._

**Local Bank**

Walking up to the bank, she saw yellow police tape in front of the entrance with a crowd of curious onlookers and local media trying to figure out what was going on. One particular onlooker stood out with his black hat and suit clashing with his white skin. Somehow, Olivia didn't see him as she approached the group of FBI agents, "What is going on here?"Agent Dunham said while pulling out her own badge and stepping under the tape.

"We are investigating a robbery that occurred last night," a skinny white officer with glasses said as he tried to control the crowd.

"What was stolen," she continued to ask.

But before the officer could respond to the question, he was waived away by an older officer with grey and balding hair, his supervisor she assumed. They came back over shortly after and grabbed her by both arms handcuffing her. She couldn't fight back, "What the hell is this?"

"You are under arrest," the supervisor, whose badge read Agent Floyd, said placing handcuffs around her wrists and taking away her gun, "read her, her Miranda rights."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law…" another officer recited while she was perp walked to the car.

**Unknown Location**

_This was great,_ Alternate Olivia smiled as she saw her alternate self being arrested on television. Not a big surprise since she waived to the bank's camera. She is probably in jail or prison; she didn't care which, as long as she was out of her hair. However, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to be back on the streets. So time was her enemy. To think that she actually stated to sympathize with these people and even developed feeling for Peter. Sorry Frank. She even questioned her mission. How could she be so stupid? Not anymore. She wanted this world's Fringe Division to be incapacitated but alert when the end comes, especially Olivia Dunham. She wants her to see the death of everything she holds dear. And she knew how to do it.

**Interrogation Room**

She sat in a familiar room; I mean they all look the same. An empty room filled with a table and two chairs. And a glass window directly in front of her, where she is sure the FBI agents were watching her every move.

The more time that passed, the more she started to tense. She started to relive her captivity. She could feel the cold restraints around her wrists as they kept her restrained to a chair. The sound of footsteps on the floor sent a chill down her spine. The fear of the unknown trying to overwhelm her. She hated feeling this way, feeling weak. Trying to remain strong, she kept reminding herself that _I am home, I am home._

"I tell you what really pisses me off are these law enforcement officers who think they are above the law," Agent Floyd said walking across the room, "Let's get this started with."

Back in the interrogation room, Olivia didn't hear the officer come in since she was reliving the torture and scientific medical experiments; which had occurred in the not too distant past.

"Where were you last night?" Agent Floyd was the first one to speak grabbing her attention.

"What is the meaning of this?" Olivia responded defiantly by asking another question.

"I am going to ask again. Where were you last night," he repeated the question.

"At home, now you answer my question. What the hell is going on," she said getting annoyed.

"We have you on camera before they went down breaking into the bank," he explained.

"That wasn't me," she said honestly surprised.

"Then who was it your evil twin," the officer sarcastically stated, "you have some nerve lady." Little did he know how accurate that statement actually was, an evil twin from another damn universe?

"Listen call Peter Bishop he was with me last night or call Agent Broyles he will tell you I couldn't have done this," she said knowing she was going to need an alibi.

"Your department has already been notified," Agent Floyd said as he heard a knock from behind the glass. When he walked out he saw a tall black man standing there.

"Agent Broyles," he said announcing himself.

"Agent Floyd," he said extending out his hand without getting a response.

"Why is my agent in there?" Broyles sternly questioned the officer.

"We have her on camera robbing a bank; open and close case. I wish they were all that easy," Agent Floyd responded.

"Get her out of there," Broyles said annoyed walking into the interrogation room, "Agent Dunham come with me."

"Sir, with all due respect. This is my case," Agent Floyd stated with territorial anger in his voice.

"Not anymore, I also need all of the collected evidence," Broyles said noticing that Agent Floyd was about to argue with him, "If you have an issue with that talk to the president. Agent Dunham."

Heading back to Fringe headquarters, it was finally safe to talk. "I am assuming that you didn't rob the bank last night," he said already knowing the answer, "So, what were they looking for?"

"I didn't get that far before they picked me up," Agent Dunham responded.

"Why were you there?" Broyles gave her an inquisitive look.

"I found this key in my apartment before somebody trashed it last night. I tracked it to that particular bank," she responded, "I was hoping to find out what exactly they were hiding."

"I have all the evidence coming. Hopefully that will give us some answers," Broyles said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own fringe or any characters associated with it. I am just stretching my imagination.

Sorry about how long it took to put up the next chapter. Handmade Christmas presents took priority for awhile. Hope you enjoy.

**Federal Building**

Against Broyles best judgment he allowed Olivia to analyze the evidence from the bank robbery once it was sent over. He realized that she was involved in the case and couldn't escape from it.

Upon examination, Agent Dunham discovered that nothing was touched in the bank except for a safe deposit box. The question remained as to what was in the actual box. She just didn't know and that frustrated her beyond belief.

"Agent Dunham," she said as her phone rang wondering who would be calling her this late at night. She was met with a familiar voice.

"Olivia, there you are," Peter said, "I was trying to call you all day. I saw the news, are you OK?"

"I am fine" she responded, "Just was pre-occupied analyzing the bank's police reports."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Peter said with concern laced through his voice.

"I am done relaxing," she harshly responded, "I have to find out what the hell they have planned."

"I understand. Do you need any help?" Peter offered.

"Listen up," Agent Broyles loudly spoke to the officers in the main room, "We have a tip."

"Peter, I have to go" she said hanging up the phone and heading out of the office.

"There is a warehouse in the abandoned commercial district of Detroit. The tip indicated that it could be a staging ground for the enemy. It is unknown if the alternate Agent Dunham is there," Broyles explained finding Agent Dunham standing in the background, "But we need to take it down. You leave in 25 minutes. Dismissed."

"Agent Dunham," Broyles said directing her to come to him, "You are to sit this one out."

"Sir, I need to be there" Agent Dunham firmly responded looking for permission.

"You are not ready to be out on the field," he stated.

"You think it is a trap, don't you" she said getting the answer from his eyes. "I was over there. I have knowledge that might help if there is something in that warehouse," she said attempting to persuade him, "I have to go."

She could tell that Broyles was thinking about it, questioning her ability to do her job. Every second that went by felt like forever. Finally Agent Broyles nodded his acceptance, "Thank you, Sir" she said.

"Be careful and report back as soon as you have anything," he added as she was walking away.

**Unknown Location**

_The puzzle is almost complete_ the Alternate Olivia thought as she looked at the metal in her hands. Soon the war will be over and she can go home a hero. She liked that idea. They wouldn't care how it was done or almost wasn't done. They wouldn't care about the head count or the burning rage within her that is going to be squashed. Only that it was done and their universe was safe. Her army was still building with every hour that passed. Another part of her she tried to ignore, wished the birthing process of the shape shifters didn't take so long, for she worried that time was running out. They had been in one place too long as it is.

**Warehouse-Detroit**

Agent Dunham could see the lights on in the warehouse from the windows that lined the ceiling. There were no cars in the parking lot or any other signs of life. But still they had to be careful because no one knows what they will find when that door was finally opened. "Is everyone in position," Agent Dunham asked to the fellow agent to her left.

"We are a go," he quietly responded holding a radio in his left hand.

"Then let's do this," Agent Dunham said motioning for them to start the raid. A mass of agents wearing bullet proof vests which prominently displayed FBI charged into the warehouse with guns drawn. "FBI," they yelled announcing their presence. She hated giving away the element of surprise but it was proper protocol. Sometimes, she wondered why protocol mattered anyways. It is not like any of their enemies would see the inside of a court room since they shouldn't even exist. As soon as they entered they saw nothing, no chairs, no tables, no people, nothing.

"Just great," Agent Dunham said under her breath betraying her frustration. "Fan out and report anything interesting," she ordered composing herself and watching as agents disappeared into long hallways. Grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket, she went to dial Agent Broyles to give him an update when something caught eye, the corner of her eye. "Did you see that?" she asked shutting the phone and walking toward the back of the warehouse.

"I didn't see anything," another agent responded.

"I am going to go check it out," Agent Dunham told him turning on a flashlight and entering the dark hallway. Step by Step she walked down the hallway directed by the faint light of her flashlight until she found a door, a metal door.

"Hey, I think I got something over here," she said opening the door slowly with her gun still drawn while other agents swarmed on her position for back up. Once inside they saw computers, tables, and beakers.

"Possible laboratory," one of the agents responded to the sight.

"I don't know but we need to get these computers and substances examined," Agent Dunham said. Soon the room was full of agents working to understand what exactly they found and two other agents to monitor the door, just in case. Suddenly, the door shut behind them with no way out while gas was being sprayed into the air.

"Shit, cover you mouths and get to the floor," she yelled realizing that her radio wasn't working and she had sprung the trap. Somehow she wasn't scared, just really pissed her off as the gas continued to get thicker.

In another portion of the building, Agent Hoover and Agent Grover were on patrol when they saw someone or something moving in front of them. Simultaneously, they started to run toward the movement, in order to find answer.

"Stop," Agent Hoover yelled, "FBI. Stop." Soon they were face to face with a brown haired and brown eyed teenage boy.

"What are you doing here?" Agent Grover yelled getting annoyed when he wasn't answered, "Answer me boy."

The boy started to make a weird howling sound as his body caught fire and charged toward the officers. They started to fire hitting him in the chest but still he continued to charge. It only took seconds for them to change their cartridges and continue to fire, slightly backing up to get a better shot. Suddenly the boy fell to the ground engulfed in flames.

"Do you think he is dead?" Agent Hoover asked.

"He has gotta be," Agent Grover responded to his partner, "something is seriously wrong. We need to get back to the main room."

In agreement, they carefully rushed around the warehouse corridors and finally found fellow officers in the main warehouse still standing guard, unaware of what had happened.

"Keep your eyes open, we just killed some creature in a back hallway" Agent Grover said, "Where is everyone?"

"They were investigating a room down there," another agent said. All of a sudden Agent Hoover feared the worst as the partners rushed in that direction only to find two dead officers lying on the ground and a door sealed shut. Looking at each other they silently decided to open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Truthful Distractions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.**

**Peter's Apartment**

Peter was lying in bed looking at the ceiling with the darkness surrounding him. His thoughts keeping him awake, honestly he hasn't been able to sleep since Olivia came back. He knows she is in pain but she won't let him help, except when she is drunk. He feels hopeless and yet guilty. Guilty of betraying her even though he didn't even know he was doing it. Someday he was going to have to tell her the truth, a truth that will destroy their relationship forever; these thoughts were soon interrupted by the familiar ring of his cell phone. _ Midnight, Olivia must have another case _

"Peter, we need you and Walter at the lab as soon as possible," Broyles sternly said making sure not to make it an order but not to make it a request.

_Why is Broyles calling me? Where is Olivia? _"What is going on" Peter questioned knowing that something was wrong, really wrong.

"We have numerous officers are down. From what we can tell they are not dead but are not responding. When can you be there," Broyles said emphasizing the urgency.

Peter could only think of one thing, "Agent Dunham?" _Please say No, Please say No _

"Yes," Broyles responded, "They are on their way."

"Make sure they go to the massive Dynamics Lab. We are on our way," Peter promptly said not trying to hide the anger in his voice. Why did Broyles let her go out into the field already? He just got her back and was going to lose her again and he wasn't sure he could handle that. In anger he threw his phone across the room and heard it shatter against a wall. _Smart Peter, Very Smart._

"Walter, we have to go to the lab now. Get Dressed," Peter screamed hoping Walter heard him, "Oh, make sure to grab your cell phone."

**Unknown Location**

"Why don't you get some sleep," a fellow agent responded to the rings under the alternate Olivia's eyes, "we are birthing the last shape shifters and the last piece of the machine should be here within the next couple of hours."

"Why, so you can take over the mission," the alternate Olivia challenged him, "have we heard if our test worked?"

"Have it you way," he responded frustrated, "Our sources have told us that it was successful."

"Do they know if my alternate was infected?" she questioned.

"They think so but don't know for sure," he obediently answered.

"Well, why don't you go and find out," she ordered him as she started to be overcome with tiredness. Maybe she would lie down for a moment.

"If anything happens, make sure you come and get me," she authoritatively said to another agent, while walking to a back room. There was a cot in the room but chose to lie down on the floor, a cold floor but that didn't matter. As she started to fall asleep her thoughts wondered to her home, she really missed everything about it. This universe just never grew on her. How she was going to be a hero when everything was done? She will see her mom, Charlie, Lincoln, and her true lover, Frank. She is going to love spending all night alone with him making up for lost time. _Stop thinking about that Olivia, you knew this is was a one way trip._ "Hell," she said getting up. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**Massive Dynamics **

When Peter and Walter arrived they saw 7 officers lying lifeless on gurneys. Walter immediately went to check there pulse.

"They are alive," Walter loudly declared while Peter went looking for Broyles to get answers and find Olivia. Just then an eight officer was brought in with Broyles walking behind them. Peter looked down to see a fair skinned, blond haired officer who he recognized as Olivia. Her eyes looked dead but only he could see something else, fear. Peter snapped memorized by her eyes, "Broyles, what the hell happened?"

Broyles was tempted to pull his authority and put Peter back in his place but decided to hold his tongue. He knew what Agent Dunham meant to Peter; to be honest he probably would have done the same thing.

"From what we know, they found a lab at the warehouse we raided. While investigating the lab, someone locked them in the room. That individual has been killed and is also being sent here for Walter as well," Broyles started to explain, "When the door was opened, they were found like this."

"Did they find anything to help us know how this happened?" Peter questioned trying to gather his composure.

"No, the lab was fake and contained no data," Broyles answered, "Walter is going to have to solve this mystery."

"In other words, they walked into a trap" Peter responded with a sigh.

In the meantime, Walter scurried around the room directing where the individual agents should be placed. Luckily, Massive Dynamics had a lot more space than his Harvard Lab and advanced equipment. He had a feeling that he was going to need all of it if he was going to save their lives.

"Astrid, we are going to need blood samples from each of the victims," Walter yelled across the room.

"I'm on it," Astrid responded walking away to get the necessary supplies.

"Peter, this is a fascinating case. It appears that they are alive but trapped in their bodies. They are not responsive to any exterior stimuli," Walter started to ramble noticing that Peter was preoccupied and probably not listening to him. Following Peter's eyes he saw his worst fear. "Agent Dunham?" he questioned even though he knew the answer. All of a sudden his assignment became a lot more personal, he couldn't let her die.

"Let's get going everybody. Time is of the essence," Walter screamed, "Please place Olivia in room 123. Oh, Peter can you do me a favor."

"Yes, Walter" Peter said annoyed.

"I need a humungous Cherry Slurpee. It always helps me think," Walter cautiously asked.

If Peter hadn't known Walter so well, he would be insulted by that request; however, he knew that Olivia was like a daughter to him and he would stop at nothing to save her.

"Sure Walter. I will get you one," Peter said knowing that he could also use some fresh air. Walter knew that too…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

Massive Dynamics

"Walter, we have one more body for you and this one is dead," Broyles started to explain, "This thing was in the warehouse. It supposedly made a high pitched howl right before lighting itself on fire."

"You can put it in the autopsy room and I will get to it when I get a chance," Walter said looking under the sheet that covered the body, "I have more important work right now."

"I understand… but we are going to need to know what we are up against," Broyles countered him.

"I will get to it after I find a cure for Olivia and the others," Walter sternly stated, "Now please go and let me work." _Where the hell is my Slurpee?_

"Call me with any new developments," Broyles said annoyed as he walked out the door. As much as he didn't like it; Walter was right, he was just in the way. He could be of better use tracking down the individuals who did this to his team, to his family.

"Astrid, do we have blood samples from all the victims?" Walter asked.

"Yes, the seven samples are labeled and in lab 141 AB," Astrid responded, "Hey has anyone heard from Olivia?"

"Astrid, there are 8 victims. Olivia is in room 123. Please, go draw her blood as well," Walter said unemotional. Astrid was stunned by the news and a little angry that no one had let her know. But over all she was deeply saddened that her co-worker and possible friend was in danger again.

"Of course," Astrid sadly stated walking away.

"Walter, I am back" Peter walked in with the biggest Slurpee he could find in his hand.

"What took you so long," Walter said snatching the drink from him.

"You're welcome," Peter sarcastically stated, "What is going on?"

Peter followed his father down the hall trying to listen to his ramblings but it was useless, he didn't understand a word he was saying. Then he heard it, a familiar sound. _I probably shouldn't ask this._

"Walter is that who I think it is," Peter asked looking at a figure in the other room and shaking his head.

"I needed some supplies from Harvard," Walter said innocently looking in the figures direction, "She was alone. Who was going to feed her? How would I get my milk?"

"Just say it, you missed her" Peter responded knowing that he would never admit it, "What have you found out about the agents?"

"Astrid has all their blood and we are going to start analyzing it for anything unusual. They still don't respond to outside stimuli, in fact there skin is starting to harden slightly. It kind of reminds me of Scleroderma, which can lead to the hardening and shrinking of connective tissues within any organ of the body," Walter elaborated.

"Could they have found a way to artificially create this disease in people," Peter asked intrigued by the idea.

"I won't know until we do a lot more tests. I have got to go," Walter said walking away. Peter decided to check on Olivia, even though he knew she was in the same condition as before he left. When he walked into her room, he was surprised to see no Olivia lying on the table instead she was curled into a corner shaking with confusion in her eyes.

"Walter, get in here. It's Olivia," he screamed as loud as he could into the hallway. Soon he heard footsteps on the hard vinyl floor and the door hitting the wall. Walter saw Olivia awake but confused curled up in a corner with Peter trying to comfort her. "Peter," Walter said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peter slowly backed off to allow Walter to examine her.

"Do you know who you are?" Walter inquired.

"Olivia Dunham," she accurately responded.

"What year is this?" Walter continued to question.

"2011," she responded.

Lifting up her eye lids, Walter could see that her pupils appeared to be dilated which was probably causing issues with her eyesight, "Walter that is you, right?"

"Yes, I am going to need to examine you," Walter concernly stated.

"What happened to me? I am having trouble seeing," she anxiously questioned which broke both the Bishop's hearts.

"That is what we are trying to find out," Walter quickly responded, "You will be Ok."

Walter touched her arms and noticed that the skin was hardened but not to the extent of the other agents. "Let's try to get you up. Peter can you help," Walter said knowing that Peter had already planned on helping her to her feet. It took a lot of effort for her to stand up making it obvious that her leg muscles were still having issues. "Ok, let's have a seat on the table," Walter said making noise as he slapped the table and waited patiently.

"We need to take more blood," Walter explained strengthen out her arm. She tensed up at the thought. Peter noticed it and held her hand the whole way through.

**Unknown Location**

Alternate Olivia had a devilish smirk on her face as she looked at the movement around her. Things were coming together. Their armyis complete, now they will have to hide the evidence of the bloodshed in another room. They have the last piece of the machine that will end this war once and for all; the scientists continuing to put it together at a secondary location. _Time to get everyone's attention, _she grabbed out her gun and shot it up to the ceiling. Immediately certain people stopped, some grabbed their guns, but more importantly there was silence.

"Now that I have your attention," the Alternate Olivia said directing them to her location. Within moments, she was surrounded.

"Take your team and secure the soft spot," she ordered pointing to a group of shape shifters to her left.

"We will secure the power source," Alternate Olivia said.

Then she directed her attention to another agent, "You know what to do." That was met by an acknowledgement nod, "Make it look like an accident."

"Well, stop standing here" the Alternate Olivia yelled at the crowd causing them to run their separate ways.

"Olivia," a senior shape shifter said grabbing her attention.

"What did you call me?" she questioned annoyed.

"We need to talk in private," he said ignoring her last comment and walking away. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that she wasn't following him. He assumed she was debating whether to kill him for using her first name, "If you want to go home, follow me." Alternate Olivia walked into a room and noticed a small leather bag on a table.

"What do you mean go home?" Alternate Olivia asked, "I thought this was a one way trip."

"For us, it is" he responded "However, If you do exactly what tell you to do, you Might not die here."

**Massive Dynamics**

"Walter, do you think the other agents are going to wake up like Olivia?" Peter asked Walter once they were alone. I don't think so, the other agents symptoms appear to be worsening. In fact, there blood work is showing more strain on their internal organs. I am not sure why she woke up, her lab work was relatively normal." Walter said.

Just then they heard Olivia's voice screaming down the hall, "Get away from him. If you go near him I will kill you."

_Where the hell is my gun _she tried to located it on both her sides. Then she started to run with a desperate look on her face, which caused Walter and Peter following her.

"Leave him alone, you can't have him" she broke down in tears as he disappeared. Peter grabbed her arms causing her to look at him, "Olivia you are hallucinating sweetheart. Let's get you comfortable, so that you can get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," she flatly said.  
"I can give her something to make her more comfortable," Walter whispered into Peter's ear.

"We might not have a choice," Peter nodded to his father.

Just then Olivia started to run again crying, "Jacoby Alexander come here right now. I love you. Don't leave me again. Please don't leave." But he again disappeared and in her frustration she started to hit the walls. Before she knew it Walter had placed a syringe into her neck and pushed the plunger making her fall to the floor. Luckily, Peter was there to catch her. Peter's next question was who the hell is Jacoby Alexander?

All the agents were exposed to the same toxin, so why did Olivia have a different reaction to it," Walter thought out loud then answered his own question, "because Olivia is unique and always has been unique."

"Cortexiphan," Peter responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

**Federal Building**

Broyles sat in his office with a cup of coffee and blood shot eyes as he examined the photos from the warehouse. The charred remains of the creature lying on the floor and the dungeon that somehow turned into a gas chamber. For what seemed like hours, he kept looking at them but still couldn't find any answers. In fact, his vision had started to blur yet he couldn't rest, wouldn't rest. He needed to stop whatever they had planned. Plus, he was still pissed that they were able to incapacitate his agents and he doesn't know how.

"Where the hell are you? What the hell are you doing?" he spoke to himself as he heard a knock at his door, "Come In."

"Sir, we got a report of an explosion at a warehouse in Detroit about 5 hours ago," a green fringe agent Boolland said with a slight hint of hesitation in his voice.

_Detroit Again._ "Why do we care?" Broyles bluntly asked.

Shifting slightly to gain some composure, "Well, they found a mass grave in the building. It was brought to our attention that one of the victims had three holes in the top of his mouth.

_Shit, they were there all along_. "They were breeding shape shifters, why were we not aware of this?" Broyles questioned him rather harshly.

"There are no police reports on the missing people. However, our sources said that there were a string of missing homeless individuals in that area but since that are transient by nature, it was largely ignored," he elaborated.

"Is there anything left of the warehouse?" Broyles responded.

"Local police said that it is completely destroyed," Agent Boolland said trying to read Broyles' body language.

"Well, let's confirm that. Take a team. Also see if the local police have pictures of the victims. We need to know who to look for," Broyles ordered.

"Yes, Sir" he said starting to walk out of the office.

"Good Job," Broyles quietly added, which caused the agent to slightly smile as he left to carry out his orders.

"Why are they being so obvious?"Broyles started to talk to himself again.

**Massive Dynamics**

Peter checked on the agents and he wasn't surprised when they were in the same position as they left them. Olivia received another shot and was still sedated, sleeping comfortably on a couch. They thought that she would be more comfortable there than a metal examination table. He would bet that she had gotten more sleep within the last 24 hours then she had over the last few months. Peter should have been helping Walter but couldn't stop thinking of two words, Jacoby Alexander, and headed to the computer. Was he even real or a figment of his imagination? Something deep inside of him told him he was real. He had to figure out this mystery, so let's Google. But before he could, his phone rang, "Bishop."

"Any information?" Broyles said.

"We are still working on it. Walter is worried that we might not have a lot of time before their bodies start to fail one by one. I should let you know that Olivia is awake but hallucinating," Peter explained.

"Has an autopsy been done on the creature we brought in," Broyles flatly stated.

"I doubt it, Walter has been spending all his time working on saving the agents," Peter responded.

"No, No, No. That is not what I told you to do," Walter screamed frustrated, "What are you supposed to be doing?"

"Broyles I gotta go. I will call if we find anything," Peter said hanging up the phone to find out what the ruckus was about.

"Experimenting with substances in order to determine which if any counteract the foreign substance in the agent's blood," the scientist answered.

"Now go do it and think outside the box," Walter ordered, "How am I supposed to save them when people don't listen to me? They don't make scientist like they used too, When I was … "

"Walter, relax what is going on" Peter said interrupting his train of thought.

"I haven't found anything. Nothing," Walter stated walking away from him.

"I got him," Astrid said following him down the hall.

Now, he can get back to the computer and clicked on Internet Explorer. "What we have all the technology in the world and our internet is down, come on," Peter said visibly irritated, throwing his arms into the air. Just then Walter skipped down the hallway "Peter, Peter, I have an idea. Come with me."

"Coming Walter," Peter responded, "Are you going to tell me what is going on this time?"

Peter could see Astrid injecting a white substance into each agent. "What is in the syringe" Peter asked Astrid.

"They are getting their hourly dose of cow milk. To help build up their immune system," she said slightly pointing her head in Walter's direction. Peter understood.

"Walter… Walter," Peter loudly stated to grab Walter's attention.

"Oh, yes. I have an idea; we haven't been able to find a substance that will counteract the toxin. I have even tried the medicine used scleroderma. Nothing. But then I thought about something stem cells," Walter stated getting more excited.

"Did I hear you right, stem cells" Peter accidently asked out loud. _Why did I say that?_

"YES, Peter. These cells are remarkable and they can make up for the cells which have been damaged. It is brilliant," Walter rambled on.

"How are you going to get the stem cells," Peter inquired.

"We have a freezer of the stuff in another part of the facility," Walter quickly responded.

"Isn't stem cell research illegal," Peter stated but somehow he wasn't surprised that Massive Dynamics were researching it anyways.

"It would work, I just need time. It will work" Walter excitedly stated skipping down the hall again.

**Another Detroit Warehouse**

A fringe team arrived on the scene; the warehouse was definitely destroyed as suggested by the local police. "Spread out," the senior agent hollered as everybody started to walk through the charred wood sprawled over the cement slab that was once the ground.

"What are we looking for," Agent Boolland asked.

"Anything, keep looking" the senior officer replied, "And look below the surface." They worked together digging through the wood pieces, some of them quickly turning to dust, with the clouds threatening rain.

And just when they were going to give up and felt like they lifted every piece of wood, "I found something, well I think I found something," Agent Boolland yelled. Suddenly there was a group of agents at his position; Looking down at a calling card.

"What does it mean," another agent responded.

"I don't know but we need to get it back to the technicians. Bag it. I am going to contact Agent Clarke," the lead officer responded pulling out his cell phone, "Agent Clarke, were you able to obtain photos of the victims when they were alive."

"No, they didn't have anything," Agent Clarke responded through the phone.

"Then we are blind, Broyles is not going to be happy with this," he said hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

**Massive Dynamics**

"Your late…" an older security guard, whose name tag read Westful stated authoritatively to an incoming officer while looking at the clock, 1110 pm.

"Sorry, there was traffic," the twenty something Hispanic officer Ramos replied a flat, unemotional voice.

"This late at night," he suspiciously responded looking at the activity on the black and white security cameras.

"Yeah, there must be an accident on the freeway. I would avoid it if I were you," Officer Ramos said taking off his official security coat and hanging it on an old beat up coat rack.

"Thanks for the tip. I am ready to go home, let's debrief…" Officer Westful spoke while the security team gathered around.

"There are still a lot of people here. That is why there will be a three man team tonight. Officer Cox is being brought in help cover the shift. There she is," he responded catching a glimpse of the female officer coming in from the parking lot.

"I bet she had a date she had to cancel," mid shift officer Leir spoke to his fellow shift workers.

"I will bet you 5 bucks she didn't, she doesn't have a life," Officer Huyland quickly responded.

"You're on," stated Officer Leir with a smile on his face.

Moments later the security office door opened and Officer Cox walked into the room, "Sorry I am late."

"No problem, I hope we didn't mess up your night," Officer Westful said subtly trying to get information.

"Actually I was going get some loving tonight but tomorrow is another day," she said watching the boys, "By the way who won the bet." All of the room was quiet almost daring someone to talk first.

"I did" Officer Leir embarrassedly said, "How did you know?"

"Fun and Games are over. Focus," Officer Westful interrupted, "It is going to be busy. Most of the activity is occurring on the first floor. So monitor that floor the most but still do the normal rounds. We are not currently on lockdown but monitor what goes in and out of the building. This time I am really going home." With that he grabbed his jacket and lunchbox then headed out the door followed by his co-workers.

"Let's get some coffee before we start our patrols," Officer Cox said to the third security guard on duty while pouring coffee out of her thermos. Meanwhile, Officer Ramos monitored the security cameras in order to make sure they were really gone.

"Officer Ramos do you want some coffee," asked Officer Cox, which he gladly accepted. They stood there drinking in the strong and thick coffee, allowing its warmth take over their bodies. Glancing over at the clock, 1130, Officer Cox mumbled, "It is time."

"Yeah, time to get to work or else we won't have a job" the third officer chuckled and grabbed his coat."

Just then Officer Ramos and Cox pulled out their side arms, which were equipped with silencers', and shot the unsuspecting guard. Officer Ramos placed an extra bullet in the side of his head, just in case.

"Just leave him in here. We are the only ones that can get in here," Officer Ramos said, which was acknowledged with a nod, "Keep in touch via the phone." With that they left the office.

Officer Cox did her normal patrol around the first floor. In various rooms she saw lifeless people with IV's in their bodies. B_ingo_. That was the confirmation that we needed, the experiment was a success and they haven't found a cure yet. She found Peter working in another lab with Astrid, probably trying to find a cure. It doesn't matter, they will not find one and if they do it will be too late. This universe will be destroyed. "Target one is located in lab 154," she spoke into the telephone.

However, one target was missing, Olivia Dunham. _She must be in one of these rooms_. So she continued to search, room after room but still there was nothing. Meanwhile, Officer Ramos opened the back door to receive a shipment, a very important shipment.

"What do we know," Alternate Olivia asked as soon as she was in the building.

"Peter is in this lab 154. Walter and Olivia have not been found" Officer Ramos started to explain.

"I am not leaving without that bitch, so find her," she loudly stated not caring who heard her, "Listen here, you can kill anyone you see except for Peter and Agent Dunham. Hell I don't even care if you kill Walter."

Officer Ramos followed Alternate Olivia from warehouse into the main building and continued to elaborate, "We can confirm that the experiment worked and the lab rats are not going anywhere."

Peter was busily working in the lab trying to find out how to save his Olivia, and of course her fellow agents. But honestly he didn't care about them, only Olivia. He cares about her so much; she was the only one he thought about day and night. Little did he know that he was with an imposture, the worst kind too. He might never be with her due to his betrayal but he just couldn't give up. Peter turned around to see figures coming his way, "Astrid, you found Walter."

"Astrid," he repeated louder when he didn't respond. The closer they got he knew he was in trouble, _SHIT_.

"Hello, Peter remember me" Alternate Olivia said as the other officers pointed guns in his direction.

"How could I forget," Peter replied looking around for anything he could us as a weapon.

"Don't be stupid," she walked toward him touching his arms, only to have him pull away, "You know I did have feelings for you but the mission comes first. And unfortunately you are a very important to our cause."

"I will never run that machine and kill this universe. Over my dead body," Peter said straight to her face

She seductively leans in to kiss him on his lips but instead whispers in his ear, "Yes you will."

Walking away "Do It," she ordered. Within minutes Peter was on the floor, lifeless yet alive.

"I hope you are right that the machine will work in this state of consciousness," Officer Cox said.

"All we need is his DNA, Now stop questioning me and let's get going," Alternate Olivia said with anger in her voice and eyes.

"Peter, I forgot what you needed," Astrid said walking into the area. Then she noticed that something was wrong, somebody was on the ground. She decided to run the opposite direction, in order to get help but was soon surrounded.

"Where is Olivia, Astrid" Alternate Olivia sternly asked.

"I am not telling you anything," Astrid stubbornly replied.

"Don't make me do this, just tell my where she it," she repeated herself pointing her gun in Astrid's direction, "I am a perfect shot."

"Do what you want with me but you will not find her," Astrid again defied her.

She tried to pull the trigger; once, twice, three times but she couldn't. Something deep inside of her wouldn't allow it, "Spray her."

"Keep looking for her," Alternate Olivia ordered as she looked at Astrid lying on the ground.

"We don't have time for this somebody set off the alarm," Officer Cox spoke up.

"I am not leaving without her. She is going to be there when we destroy this miserable universe," Alternate Olivia snapped, "Now GO. Somebody put Peter in the van."

So they kept looking, hoping they would find her before the police arrived. Soon two of Alternate's soldiers found her but not as they expected. She wasn't lying on a table unable to move, she was awake talking to herself. As somebody tried to grab her, she freaked out kicking and hitting anything in her way her eyes betraying the truth. Eventually, they managed to get her into the hallway.

"No, leave me alone. I have to find Jacoby," she started to cry. Twisting her body, she bites one of the men's ears. When the other men tried to knock her out she kneed him right in-between the legs causing him to fall to the floor hard. Then she escaped, running frantically even she wasn't sure where she was going.

"That is the police, we have got to go," Officer Cox said again trying to get her point across.

"Shut Up," she lifted up her gun and shot her in the head. Then kicked her over and destroyed her second brain. _You annoyed me for the last time._

Hearing the sirens coming fast, she realized that time ran out. At least she her primary target.  
"Get to the Van, NOW. Even if you don't have Agent Dunham," she spoke through her telephone heading toward the van but first kicking the body beside her. She was mad, mad that her alternate self had escaped once again placing her mission in danger. But most of all mad that she was robbed her chance at revenge. She wanted to see the fear and helplessness in her alternate's eyes when she realized that her lover was destroying her universe and she couldn't do anything about it. One by One individual's climbed into the van, unsurprisingly without agent Dunham. Just as the police arrived, the van was full leaving in the cover of darkness with a paralyzed Peter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

**Massive Dynamics**

It didn't take long for Broyles to arrive on the scene. He didn't know all the details but already knew who was responsible and had a feeling that they got what they came for. _Peter. _And if they had him, the doomsday date was sooner than they expected and they still had no clue where the final stand was going to be held.

Stepping out of the darkness into the brightly lit lobby; it took a moment for his eyes to adapt and when they did he saw a female security guard lying in a puddle of silver.

"Get this thing out of my sight," Broyles said grabbing everyone's attention, "What do we have?"

"It appears that they got in using the shipping entrance. One security guard is dead in the office, one is there," the lead agent said pointing to the corpse, "and one is missing. We are checking out the security cameras, in order to get some faces. So far none of the individual's even tried to hide their identities."

"That is because they don't care. They want us to know that they are winning," Broyles stated sickened at the thought, "Put out an urgent APB, I want to be the first to know anything."

"Yes Sir," the senior agent responded while walking away to complete the task.

"What were they looking for?" Broyles cornered Agent Clarke as he walked into the room.

"We are not 100% sure," Agent Clarke reluctantly answered.

"Where is Walter," Broyles questioned.

"Don't know," he said.

"Agent Dunham?" Broyles kept questioning, almost to the point of interrogating.

"Don't know," he again stated becoming more embarrassed.

"Peter?" Broyles asked getting madder with every question asked.

"Don't know," Agent Clarke's voice betrayed his anger at being embarrassed. Luckily for him, Agent Broyles didn't notice or just didn't care.

"Does anyone know anything around here?" Broyles loudly said not trying to hide the frustration in his voice while daring the other agents to speak, "We are the only people who can save our universe and nobody knows anything. Bring me some God Dam Answers. Not you Agent Boolland bring the bag and follow me."

"Agent Broyles, It doesn't appear that any of our computer systems were compromised" Nina Sharp said walking toward his location.

_At least that is good news. _"Have you heard from Walter, Peter, or Agent Dunham" Broyles asked once he calmed down.

"No I haven't. You don't think that," Nina said stopping in mid sentence.

"We found this at the last warehouse explosion," Broyles said changing the subject and directing Agent Boolland to bring over the object. Opening up the silver metal case, Agent Boolland pulled out an unusual object and handed it to Mrs. Sharp. The object appeared to be a bronze equilateral triangular with strange writing on all sides.

"You think this object is the key to finding the machine," Nina said already knowing the answer, "I will get the scientists on it"

Walter walked into Massive Dynamics oblivious of the world, at least the outside world. He hummed the lyrics of his favorite song sipping another giant slurpee in his hand. _Yum, Coca Cola_

"Walter, are you ok?" Nina asked walking over to his direction, "Where have you been?" Then she noticed the drink in his hand and realized that that was a stupid question.

"I needed one. I am trying a new flavor, Coca Cola. Quite tasty" Walter pouted as he replied.

"Walter, Is peter with you," Broyles chimed into the conversation.

"No, I am trying to be more independent," Walter replied, "he is working in the lab." Suddenly, he noticed the chaos going on around him. The noise volume seemed to increase two fold as he heard the talking, screaming, and stomping of feet on the vinyl floor; while his eyes were fixated on the body being dumped into a black body bag.

"What is going on," Walter said becoming more serious.

"The shape shifters were looking for something while you were gone. We haven't found Agent Dunham," Broyles elaborated.

"Or Peter," Walter interrupted him, "They have Peter. No I can't lose him again. They can't have him. Nooo," Walter lost it and he ran out of the lobby, his slurpee making a splash on the floor.

"Walter, Walter" Broyles yelled without any luck.

"Sir, we found her" another officer said heading toward Agent Broyles, "She was in a restroom freaking out and not making any sense. She wouldn't let me help her; I finally had to have one of the scientists sedate her."

"Understood," Broyles said wanting to go check on her but something inside of him wouldn't let go.

"You can go check on her. Walter will be back," Nina Sharp said interrupting his train of thought.

"I just hope he gets his head on straight before our universe gets destroyed," Broyles said under his breath.

**Unknown Location**

Alternate Olivia couldn't help looking at his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Eyes that once were filled with love and now contempt. "I wanted you to know that it was nothing personal; the mission always comes first" she said at his lifeless body.

Soon she was interrupted by a shape shifter, "I thought you should know that the treatment didn't work on your alternate self."

"How do you know that? Did you see her?" Alternate Olivia questioned sternly.

"Yes, she was crazy and beat us up before running away, then the police came," he reluctantly responded.

"Are you telling me that you had her and let her go?" Alternate Olivia said with anger laced throughout her voice, "You better get out of my face before I put a bullet in your brain."

"Where am I going to go," he asked looking at the people sitting around him.

"How about out of here," she said opening the back door and knocking him out of the van. "Keep driving," she screamed at the driver.

"Is the plan in motion," Alternate Olivia asked to a familiar senior shape shifter.

"Yes. The soft spot has been secured. Now we have to wait until it opens up," Agent Penious reported.

"When does that occur," Agent Ramos interrupted the conversation.

"It will occur at midnight tomorrow," Agent Penious continued to report.

"We have them, they will not be able to stop us," Agent Ramos excitedly said which was met with a cheer from everyone else. Alternate Olivia was glad to see the excitement displayed by the lower agent. In fact, she at times felt the same way but she also knew that she could not underestimate them. The time spent with them showed her their resilience and ability to win; even if her alternate self was out of the picture.

"What about the backup plan" Alternate Olivia questioned Agent Penious, "Are they dispatched and assuming their new identities?"

"It is already done," Agent Penious flatly responded.

**Local Park**

Walter sat on a park bench under a diminly lit street lamp listening to the crickets and his inner voice that wouldn't shut up. He couldn't handle this. His son was going to cause the distruction on the universe but more importantly he was going to lose him again. He knew that sounded selfish but he didn't care.

"Walter," a familiar voice came from beside him. Seated next to him, was a white skinned male who was wearing a black hat even at night.

"Why are you here? They have already taken my son, you have won, Walter harshly replied to his presence.

"Listen, if you want to save Peter you are going to have to save Agent Dunham," the observer unemotionally stated.

"I don't understand. You saved Peter, then you told me I would have to let him go, and now you are telling me how to save him. What the Hell do you want me to do and what do you get out of it. And another question, How do I do that exactly?" he said looking up from his hands to find that he was talking to himself once again. All he could do was sit there staring into the darkness while tears escaped from his eyes_. I can't lose him again… Not again…_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

**Massive Dynamics:**

Walter had been back working in the lab for awhile now… It took all his strength to step into the lab plus it helped he took some illicit drug cocktail he made himself. Somehow, he usually made scientific breakthroughs when he was high. So he sat there analyzing blood samples; trying to find the cure that will save Olivia and hopefully his son, Peter.

Right now, Walter couldn't think about the original seven victims who continued to lie helplessly in another room. The blood tests showed that their organs were continuing to fail and toxins were building up causing their skin to have a yellowish tint. He even thought their eyes seem more distant and wondered if they knew they were dying. And now a ninth victim lay in the same room; however, this victim was close to his heart, Astrid. Even Agent Dunham's condition had worsened; she no longer had moments of clarity, only insanity revolving around Jacoby Alexander. They had to keep her sedated for her own good.

"Walter," Nina Sharp said getting his attention, "please come with me." As she walked away, she noticed there were no footsteps behind her and leaned back in the room, "I meant now, Walter." After some slight cursing under his breath that no one could understand, he reluctantly pulled himself away from his work.

"You remember, Doctor Howard-Smith," she said walking into another lab and pointing toward a tall slender African American women, "she specializes in linguistics and mathematics."

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," Walter said nervously drying the palms of his hands before grabbing her own hand, "Walter Bishop."

"She is analyzing the unknown writing on metal object found in the warehouse," Nina said chuckling, "she thinks she has something."

"Yes, I think I deciphered the symbols on the metal. It appears that each side of this triangle has a set of coordinates: latitude, longitude, and elevation," she spoke with a slight stutter as she started pointing out the shapes. Then she walked over to a wall map, "One side had an approximate latitude of 39.48, longitude of -77.74, and elevation between 500-600 feet that is represented by the red pin. Another location is represented by the blue pin, which has a latitude of 39.54, longitude of -76.34, and elevation between 150-250 feet. And last but not least is the yellow pin. The approximate coordinates are latitude of 38.25 and longitude of -77.24 with an elevation of 200-300 feet."

"Those are very pretty colors," Walter absent mindedly stated.

"We know that the machine is one unit, so why are there three different locations," Nina said ignoring Walter's previous statement while shaking her head. _He is on drugs again._

"Wait, I have an Idea. What if they are using those locations to help amplify the waves admitted by the machine? If so, the machine needs to be an equal distance away from the three devices. That would mean that the machine would be there," he said pointing to a town on the map, "Contact Broyles, I think we have found it."

They were finally finishing up the investigation and most of the fringe agents had left but Broyles just couldn't leave. He wanted to be there, in case they found something. He wanted to be the first to know. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Nina Sharp walking up behind him. In fact he slightly jumped as she began to talk, "Agent Broyles, we think we have a location. Are you ok?"

"Just tired, what do we have," he quickly stood up and started to follow her. _Stupid, Broyles, Stupid. _He walked into a room to see Walter and he presumed a scientist in front of a map.

"Agent Broyles, Agent Broyles. Come here, we have a location" Walter declared proudly, "You need to go there."

"Are you sure that is the location, it is very important," he said accidently talking down to him.

"Of course, I am" he defiantly stated.

"I know you are," Broyles responded as he gathered the information and quickly walked out of the room to get the mission started. On his way out of Massive Dynamics, Broyles saw Agent Clarke and Boolland still in the lobby finishing up some last minute details.

"Come here," Broyles ordered causing the two agents to scurry to his location and stand at attention, "I need you to stay here and protect Walter Bishop. I have a feeling they are not done trying to stop his research." This was met by disappointed nods. He could see them through the corner of his eye but he really didn't care, he had a universe to save. Looking down at his cell phone, he texted an urgent mass recall to all surviving his agents.

**Location Unknown:**

It is complete. Alternate Olivia was amazed at the sheer size of it and its beauty. She never thought that metal was beautiful, but this machine certainly was.

"It is operational" Alternate Olivia asked to no one in general.

"Yes and the appropriate changes have been made for Peter," another shape shifter said looking up from a computer, "Peter's link to the machine is also intact."

She couldn't help but smile, it was almost over. She was very tired, both physically and mentally. Honestly, she hasn't been able to sleep since she betrayed Peter and was captured. Her own mind was her worst enemy and it wouldn't shut up long enough to allow her to sleep. She thought about her relationship with Peter and how she had to betray him. Somehow, she was also jealous of her alternate self's relationship with him and yet felt guilty for cheating on Frank. But most importantly, she feared not completing the mission. And now it was almost over. She sighed as she closed her eyes_. Thank God. It is almost time to sleep. _

**Massive Dynamics**

Walter was back to work again, in a different lab, a lab he had been avoiding, lab 154. Every time he walked by the lab he thought about Peter. It didn't help that he had a personal security guard watching his every move since Broyles left. But he made a conscious decision that he had to see what Peter was working on before he was taken. So he took a deep breath and turned on the monitor, "That is genius. You were really onto something," Walter said to himself_. I shouldn't be surprised, I am his father._

He didn't have a cure yet but definitely was one step closer. So for hours upon hours, he worked in silence almost able to forget, mixing chemicals and analyzing blood samples trying to find the long sought after cure.

Then suddenly, as he was about to throw the beaker across the room in frustration, it worked. He found it, the cure. This particular compound blocked the foreign substance in their blood and isolated it. Unfortunately, He didn't have time to test it; he needed one of the victims. The most important victim and that was agent Dunham. "Agent Bowl, Boolund," Walter yelled at Agent Boolland trying to grab his attention, "You."

"Yes, Sir" Agent Boolland said walking toward him.

"I need Agent Dunham, here now" he ordered unconsciously.

"I can't leave you. I will have Agent Clarke bring her," Agent Boolland replied while picking up his cell phone.

"Fine, Fine" Walter said, "but please hurry"

Soon Agent Clarke entered the lab with a limp and lifeless Agent Dunham in his arms. He knew it was only from the sedation but somehow it still hurt him to see her like this. And now, he had to complete the test even if it kills her, there was too much at stake not too. He just kept telling himself that she was going to be fine, that he wouldn't kill his daughter and the women his son loves. Taking a deep breath, he knew it was time.

"Place her over here," he said pointing to a table covered in some blankets and pillows. Meanwhile, he grabbed a syringe from the lab area but was interrupted.

"Hi, Walter" Mrs. Howard-Smith walked into the room, "Can I help you with something?" As she walked into the room, she saw Walter with a syringe in the hand and Agent Dunham lying on a table.

"We have good news, I think I have a cure" Walter excitedly stated.

"That is good news," she said walking toward his location_. It is time to stop this. She can't wake up. _

Soon Walter was knelt down by Olivia's bed and she quietly positioned herself next to him, "Put the syringe down, Walter." Surprised Walter looked up to see a gun pointed at him, it seemed like he starred at it forever. Suddenly she got shot from behind causing silver blood to splatter everywhere. Walter was in shock with his mouth hanging open, as she fell hard to the floor. Looking up, he saw that Agent Boolland and Clarke with their guns drawn. They had not only saved his life but everybody else's as well.

"Thank You," Walter said quivering, "Can you please take that thing away from here." Quickly, the two agents carried the body out of Walter's sight. Then Clarke went to find a body bag.

For Walter, the next question is where to inject Olivia to increase the cure's effectiveness. After some thought he decided that the cure should be placed directly into her heart, so that the blood gets saturated and spreads throughout her body. So here it goes. He uncapped he syringe and placed it in her chest, slowly plunging the liquid to its desired location. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead. Now all he could do was hope and PRAY.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

**Latitude 39, Longitude -77.7, Elevation 450 feet**

Broyles didn't know when they were going to activate the machine. Hell, he didn't even know if they had all the pieces; however, he seriously doubted that they would have blown up the warehouse if they weren't ready. So time was of the essence but so was the element of surprise. Broyles sat there in all black, no standard FBI issued clothing, hiding in the bushes and behind trees. The mission to destroy the doomsday machine was about to start, trusting that Walter was correct. Praying that he was correct for his family, his agent's family, everyone.

Broyles had four teams of agents getting into position. He was leading 8 agents into the lion's den to destroy the machine once and for all. If he failed he had 6 agents at the alternate sites to destroy the amplifiers and minimize the potential damage. He would have felt more comfortable if there were more agents but recent events made it impossible. The only thing that eased his mind was that he had the best agents under his command and they would give up their lives to accomplish the mission.

Over the last 20 minutes, Broyles saw at least 6 people patrolling the area with guns, shape shifter's he assumed. He knew that most of the troops were inside the beat up farm house protecting the machine and holding Peter hostage. There was going to be a unified strike when the clock struck 8pm, in order to keep the enemy's from warning each other. They were going to hit them hard and fast. Looking down at his watch, he took a deep breath. "For you my angels," he whispered to himself and looked up at the sky. With that Broyles moved in with the rest of his team, shooting every guard that came near them. The sound brought more agents into the fight then he had anticipated a lot more.

**Massive Dynamics**

Agent Clarke had tried to contact Agent Broyles after the shape shifter try to kill Dr. Bishop but it was too late. There were no agents at the federal building and his phone was turned off meaning the mission had already started. Now all he could do was wait and see what happens, which was extremely frustrating. In his mind there were only two possible outcomes; either he will helplessly die a terrible death or live giving him a chance to finally propose to his girlfriend.

Walter had passed out from severe exhaustion on the floor next to Agent Dunham. Barely conscious he stretched and noticed that he was covered in a blanket, the same red and green dog printed blanket, that he had covered Agent Dunham in. Looking up he saw that the table was empty, she was gone. Questions flooded his mind. _Where is she now? Is she sane? Did the cure work?_

Staggering to his feet, his anxiety rose as he noticed that agent Bowl, no Boolland was nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath when he saw him watching the front entrance of massive dynamics but was still annoyed, "Where's Agent Dunham?"

"Lying in the lab," Agent Boolland said irritated at Walter's tone of voice.

"No, she is not. What type of security guard are you?" he rambled pointing his right index finger in his direction.

"The one that saved your life," he purposely and sarcastically said loud enough for Walter to hear.

"Help me find her," Walter ordered walking away from him, "Now."

"Sure, I need to protect you anyways," Agent Boolland said not hiding his frustration about not being out there on the front lines and having to protect this crazy and ungrateful scientist. They roamed the halls looking in every room searching for the missing Agent Dunham.

Soon they were met by Agent Clarke, "Have you seen Agent Dunham?"

"Yeah, she went to the restroom" Agent Clarke innocently responded.

"You didn't think to tell anyone," Walter impatiently questioned, "How did she appear?"

"Fine, she even remembered my name," Agent Clarke quickly said.

"It worked" he said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Walter," she called from around the corner.

"Olivia, Are you sane? Are you hallucinating about Jacoby Alexander," he rambled while running toward her to give her a hug, "I missed you."

"What did you say?" she said not believing her ears. That is a name she hadn't heard in a long time. And as much as she tried to forget, it still haunted her.

"Never mind, my dear" Walter responded, "the cure worked. We have to start synthesize more."

"What is going on?" she said even more confused than before which caught Walter's attention, "Do you remember anything?"

"No, the machine we have to find it," she said getting serious, "Where is Broyles and Peter? Walter what are you not telling me."

"It's Peter, they have my son" Walter said visually upset.

"I have to contact Broyles," Agent Dunham responded walking down the hall.

"We can't he is on the final mission" Agent Boolland chimed in, which made agent Dunham turn around.

"You can't help them" Walter said changing the subject, "we need to save Peter. The observer mentioned that you can save him." Somehow, she wasn't surprised that the observers were involved. _What the hell are they up to now?_

"I can't just sit here. I gotta go," she said walking away again at a faster pace.

"Go get her," Walter ordered to Agent Clarke, "I don't care how but I need her to the artifacts lab."

"How am I supposed to do that," he asked confused.

"I don't care, just think of something" Walter said defiantly walking away.

It seemed like forever before Agent Dunham walked into the lab, when in reality only minutes had passed. He could tell she was upset, wanting to be out there with Agent Broyles; however she had to understand that her place was with them. He needed her to save his son.

"I need you to look at something," Walter said handing her the artifact, "Can you read this?"

"No, I can't" she said after quickly glancing at the symbols.

"Please just look at them again," Walter said pleading with his eyes.

Sighing, Agent Dunham again looked at the symbols, "Wait yes I can. How can I read it?" Her face expression showed that she was genuinely shocked since she had never seen them before, not here and not there. Yet she knew exactly what they were saying.

"We were told that the symbols represented longitude, latitude, and elevation. We have agents at all four locations, including Agent Broyles," Agent Clarke said getting her attention.

"No, something is wrong" Agent Dunham stated shaking her head.

**Latitude 39, Longitude -77.7, Elevation 450 feet**

Broyles and his team were still fighting to get into the abandoned farm house in the middle of the target area. No matter how many they killed, more surrounded them. They had quickly run out of bullets and had to move to hand to hand combat. Broyles had silver blood on his blade dripping onto his hand. He hoped his other teams were doing better than they were right now.

"Somebody, get to the farm house" Broyles yelled over the noise. An agent to his left, started to run only to be shot in the back.

_It was his turn_. "Cover me," he said killing his current prey and running toward the old, beat up door. He wasn't sure how but he made it to the door. Quickly, he slid inside expecting even more resistance. But what he saw stunned him. Nothing. There was nothing; no shape shifters, no Peter, and no metal. "Shit," he stated extremely frustrated. It was a trap and they fell for it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Is it too predictable? What do you think?

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

**Massive Dynamics**

Nobody within Massive Dynamics could get a hold of Broyles, nobody. Everybody's worst fear came true. Their family had walked into a trap. Agent Dunham was being tortured by what she read on the artifact, she had images of their dead bodies sprawled on the ground, unable to do a damn thing about it. But she couldn't think about that now, she had to figure out how to launch an attack of their own. She now knew where the soft spot was and when the attack was going to occur. By her calculations, they only had 3.5 hours to stop the inevitable from occurring. And right now there were only three of them to face an entire army of shape shifters. The other officers were being given the antidote but they were running out of time. She knew that if she couldn't get more troops the mission was suicide, not that it mattered.

So she was on the phone, pacing the hallway trying to get more troops, which was impossible. It didn't help that she didn't have time for pleasantries and bull shit. You could hear her frustration echoing through the halls.

"We are all FBI agents. No, I don't care. Screw the security clearances," she stated almost screaming into the phone, "No you listen to me, if I don't get some people now than nobody will be going home to their families." Out of anger she hung up the phone, "Damn Bureaucrats!"

Walking down the hall, she heard a familiar sound_. He didn't_. Slowly she peeked her head through an open door and couldn't stop herself from smiling at the white and black four legged friend standing there. _Only Walter._

Her mood was lifted as she walked into the lab which contained the officer's undergoing treatment. Each agent had the antidote being administered through IVs into various parts of their body. For example, one agent had an IV into his arm whereas another had an IV into his head. She didn't know why the IV sites were different and didn't care to ask.

"How are they?" Agent Dunham asked.

"They are not going to be ready for the mission," Agent Clarke harshly responded.

Part of Agent Dunham was mad at the comment but another part understood it. So she let the comment go on deaf ears, "Walter?"

"Their bodies were is worse condition than yours. It is going to take time," Walter hesitantly responded.

"We don't have time," Agent Boolland chimed in visibly upset.

"What about Astrid," Agent Dunham asked looking at her stiff, hard body. Seeing Astrid lying there made her sad but she also had hope, hope for a full recovery, since Walter was there to take care of her. Even though Walter could never remember her name, he truly cares for her and won't give up on her. She was going to be OK.

"She is doing well… But I estimate she will need at least 1 hour," Walter said as he tried to move her arm without success.

"They are right, we don't have time" she said to Walter shaking her head and getting more serious as she realized that the time was near. Her sadness turned to fear but she couldn't show it. She wouldn't allow herself to show it; she had to be strong to save Rachel, Ella, and of course Peter.

`Well, It looks like it is up to us," Agent Dunham said to the agents.

"Only us, what about the reinforcements," Agent Boolland asked confused.

"Forget it kid. We need a plan," Agent Dunham said walking out of the room. The other two agents quickly followed.

"Good luck," Walter said to the empty room before going back to work. _Please Save Peter. Save my son._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

**Cambridge**

Less than 30 minutes, it is almost time. Time to complete this mission, time to finally rest. Hell, maybe Alternate Olivia will actually go home to Frank, to her mother, to her universe. And this universe will be destroyed, revenge for all the people who have died in amber. So she told herself, really she was jealous of the relationship her alternate self had with Peter and wanted revenge for having that relationship ripped away. As much as alternate Olivia tried to hide it she had feelings for him, deep feelings. She should feel guilty about them since she left Frank behind but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Even as she witnessed them place Peter in the machine that she knew would kill him.

Alternate Olivia couldn't help but walk up to him. "I am sorry. Sorry you are going to have to die," her mouth was extremely close to his ear. His stiff shape made him look dead, but the fear in his eyes was proof that he was very much alive. Walking away, she took a deep breath. There was a surprisingly soothing feeling in hearing the metal sliding past itself to move into position. Soon it will all be over.

Meanwhile, all was quiet outside the house. It was quiet, too quiet. There were no soldiers patrolling the area. Could they really be that cocky? Where they trying to keep suspicions low even though the nearest neighbor was miles away? Those were questions that couldn't be answered as Olivia, Agent Clarke, and Agent Boolland were crouched in the bushes about to carry out the most important mission of their lives. Olivia found it interesting that the doomsday location was the house Peter grew up in as a child. Kind of ironic, if you thought about it.

"What was the plan again," Agent Boolland asked sarcastically to their leader, Agent Dunham.

"Get to the machine, destroy it and if we can save Peter," Olivia said accidently choking up on her own words, especially the word if. She did care for him, more than she would like to admit. She didn't know about loving him but someday she might. All she knew was that the thought of losing him, just tears her heart apart. But this was not the time or place to fall apart, they had a mission to accomplish.

"In other words, No plan," Agent Clarke said ignoring Olivia's lapse of composure which she was thankful for.

"We can't let that machine be activated, no matter what. Understand," she said proud to see their acknowledgement nods. "Now keep that gun safe, Nina Sharp doesn't know I borrowed the only prototype," she said quietly about to walk away, "oh, the bitch is mine." Nothing else was said and nothing had to be, they understood loud and clear. It was Time.

Olivia was the first to head toward the house with her gun drawn then went Agent Clarke. They barely made it half a yard before they were under attack. The gun fire seemed to come out of nowhere. They could see the trees, grass, and even the old fence surrounding the home but couldn't see the enemies that were trying to kill them. Therefore, they were firing in the dark and praying to god that they hit something. They must have hit something because she could see silver dripping from the landscape. _What the hell are these things?_

Suddenly Olivia was grabbed from behind and was spun around losing her gun. Slowly the landscape disappeared, leaving a male figure standing there holding her gun. Agent Clarke met a similar fate, and was escorted to her location.

"What the hell are you," Olivia asked but didn't expect to get a reply as 10 more figures with guns shimmered and became visible. Olivia knew that they wanted her alive or else she would have been dead already. She had no choice but to surrender the fight for now, they might have won this battle but she was going to win the war, somehow.

Agent Dunham and Clarke were escorted into the house but there was not sight of Agent Boolland. Where was he? Was he killed? Where was the prototype? The questions ran through her head before she was hit in the back with the barrel of gun, "Move it."

Olivia couldn't help but gasp at the sheer size of the machine, it was even bigger than she imagined with a grinding nose echoing throughout the area. She could see Peter's lifeless body strategically placed in the middle. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out her chest and was being crushed at the same time_. He is already dead , I am going to kill that bitch._

"Well, Well… What have you here?" the alternate Olivia said walking in our Olivia's direction, "Did you really think that we were not waiting for you."

"You are not going to win," Olivia sternly said.

"And who is going to stop me, You" Alternate Olivia said with a condescending tone in her voice, "Everybody on your team is either incapacitated or dead. I will get great pleasure in watching your reaction when Peter destroys your precious universe. Oh, yes he is very much alive. Incapacitated but alive."

"You are going to die too," Olivia defiantly stated, not trying to hide the hate in her voice.

"Says Who?" Alternate Olivia stated as the electricity went out, darkness fell upon them, the machine fell silent. "Who else is here?" Alternate Olivia curiously asked before becoming more serious, "Get the electricity back up. Don't we have a backup generator," she screamed to everybody in the room.

"We forgot to hook it up," a shape shifter stuttered as he stepped away from one of the consoles.

"If I didn't need you, I would kill you right now. Fix It," Alternate Olivia harshly ordered, "and find me the intruder, NOW." Like a bunch worker ants, they ran their separate ways with guns drawn. Soon there was only a skeleton crew. If only Olivia could take advantage of this situation_. Oh Hell._

Olivia lunged at Alternate Olivia, fighting to gain control of the gun. Alternate Olivia yanked Olivia's hair causing her head to be thrusted backward. Spinning around Olivia smacked Alternate Olivia below her chin with the palm of her hand causing Alternate Olivia to stumble backward. The gun flew out of her hand onto the ground. They ran for it both sprawled onto the ground trying to be the first one to reach it.

Agent Clarke quickly twisted a shapeshifter's neck so hard that it broke causing him to hit the floor. He tried to snatch the dropped gun but was grabbed from behind. Soon he was surrounded with two enemies in front of him and an unknown amount behind him. He was in the fight of his life. It seemed like every time he landed a hit, they seemed to land two hits causing him to have blood pouring out of his nose. But still he continued to fight. Suddenly the machine came alive again, you could hear the grinding metal and humming. It started to gain an electric charge, time was running out.

Then gun fire rang out from the darkness, a special gun fire. Agent Boolland continued to fire at the shape shifters, knocking them dead with one shot. A couple tried to turn invisible but he was just too fast. One, two, three, four…

Soon the gun started to run out of energy, it was a prototype. In a split second he made a decision, remembering what his leader said, "We have to destroy the machine no matter what."

Now, he directed his attention to the consoles before him and started firing randomly. There were explosions but the machine was still building a charge. He had to think of something else and fast. It was up to him since the other agents were pre-occupied. He decided to put the gun on overload and place it under the machine directly. Hopefully, that will cause a big enough explosion to cripple the machine. He ran toward it trying to dodge the bullets flying across the air. Then he felt a sting on his arm, looking down at a flesh wound. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shape shifter coming at him with a knife. _I don't have time for this._

So he kicked the shape shifter in his crotch and witnessed him fall hard to the ground. He finally made it to his destination and placed the gun just in time. "Run," Agent Boolland screamed running away as there was an explosion.

Suddenly there was silence. There was no humming, no sound of grinding metal, only silence. "Noooo" Alternate Olivia managed to mumble even though she had a broken jaw with blood dripping from her mouth. Standing up Alternative Olivia shot Olivia in the chest causing her to fall to her knees. "You are not going to win," Olivia said to herself noticing a gun that was dropped on the ground. It took all her energy to crawl to it and raise it above her head. "Hey Bitch," Olivia said getting Alternate Olivia's attention and shot her in the chest as well. As Alternate Olivia was shot, she began to vibrate. Her hands seemed to start to disappear, then her legs. Then she was just gone. After that all Olivia saw was darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

It is finally Complete. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement to keep telling my story.

I think the next installment will try to answer the question of who exactly is Jacoby Alexander.

**Hospital**

The lifeless form of Agent Dunham laid there in the appropriate attire with a white sheet. He sat there for hours hoping she was going to wake up but nothing… Nothing…It hurt him to see her like this but it was finally time to let her go. Time to say goodbye. "Thank You," he said and placed his hand gently on her forehead. All of a sudden she bolted up from the bed, not aware of her surroundings. She was confused, "I gotta go… Stop her…I gotta go" she yelled at him as he gently grabbed her by both arms. "Get off of me, you don't understand" she started to fight to get away.

"Olivia" he said trying to snap her out of it, "Agent Dunham, pull yourself together."

All of a sudden, she stopped fighting as she tried to regain her composure. Looking up she saw her friend and Boss, Agent Broyles. His face was beat up with cuts and bruises, he looked so tired. She noticed that the chair next to her held up a pair of wooden crutches. "Sir" she said trying to remain strong, "we thought you were dead."

"We thought the same about you" he said just starring at her, "the doctor's were afraid you wouldn't survive the emergency surgery."

"How long?" she questioned even though she didn't know if she wanted the answer, "Ooch." She tried to sit back in her bed only to get a stabbing pain in her upper chest.

"Were you out" he completed her sentence, "about 1 week."

"Peter?" she asked with fear and sadness in her voice which she couldn't hide. Peter, her soul mate was dead, she knew it. He couldn't have survived, there was no possible way.

"Somehow he survived," Broyles said noticing that Olivia's eyes becoming wider and maybe a little brighter, "Someone was looking out for him, a guardian angel or something. That is if you believe in that sort of thing. Anyways, he is with Walter at massive dynamics. He is going to be fine." She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"I am fine," a familiar voice came from behind Broyles. Looking to the room's entrance, they saw Peter standing there with flowers, "Walter and Astrid insisted." She could tell he was still sore as he slowly walked into the room.

"I should let you go" Broyles said grabbing his crutches, "Get some rest. That is an order."

"Yes Sir," she responded.

Placing the flowers on her bedside table, Peter kissed her forehead gently. "How are you doing sweetheart," he said smiling.

"I should ask you the same thing," she said noticing his arm in a sling.

"Oh that is nothing," he stated, "I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again."

"I… I…." she said starring into his eyes and not knowing what to say or how to say it. Should she just admit that she couldn't live without him. That she wanted to die when she thought he was dead. She just couldn't do it, not yet.

"It is ok… I understand" he said as his eyes drilled into her soul making all her defenses melt away. How does he always do that to her? She hated it but somehow loved it at the same time. _Change the subject_

"How are Boolland and Clarke?" Agent Dunham worriedly asked Peter.

"Well, Boolland got burned pretty bad but has already been discharged. He had burns on his back and hands," Peter responded, "Overall, he is hanging there."

"Clarke?" she questioned.

"Agent Clarke's physically beat up but emotionally on top of the world," Peter elaborated at Olivia's puzzled look, "he is now engaged and found out he is going to be a father."

"OOhh" she responded to the information.

"Hey, Nina Sharp was looking for one of Massive Dynamics Prototype weapon. Do you know where it is located," he smiled knowing the answer.

"No," she said lying through her teeth.

"Can you answer a question for me?" Peter asked getting more serious.

"Sure, you know I will" Agent Dunham responded getting nervous.

"Who is Jacoby Alexander?" Peter questioned hesitantly.

"I can't go down that road, Please don't ask," she said turning away from him and starring at the wall.

"That is Ok, Olive. I am still here," he said making no effort to leave the room.

**Alternate Universe**

The secretary sat at his desk starring out the giant window that made up one wall of his office. He basks in the sunlight, at peace for at least the moment. Then a recognizable beep got his attention causing him to twist in his chair to answer his video phone.

"Sir, I was giving you an update on Agent Dunham's condition. She is still undergoing microbe treatment, a few more days and she will be as good as new," a male voice reported.

"Thank you, keep me informed," the secretary said turning to look out the window.


End file.
